Tell Me A Story?
by NERC
Summary: We all hope to be able to do certain things. And when we can't we find people who already have and ask them about it.


**AN: written for the Quidditch League Competition Round five. **

**Team prompt: Montgomery **

**Other prompt: getting Hogwarts letters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe**

* * *

><p>"Mama! Mama!" Called a four year old Alex Montgomery.<p>

"What is it sweetie?"

"I want to go to Hogwarts!"

She laughed, "You've got quite a few years before that happens."

He frowned.

"But I want to go now!"

She picked him up.

"Sorry bud, that's not possible."

She noticed his frown intensify.

"How about we plan your birthday party?"

He smiled.

"Can we?"

"Of course."

They walked into the kitchen.

"But Mama, can you tell me a story first?"

"What story would you like to hear?" "The one where you get your Hogwarts letter."

She sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you about the day I got my Hogwarts letter. It was my 11th birthday." She started. "We were going to have a bunch of my friends over that afternoon for a party. But I was not paying much attention to the party preparations. I was more focused on the window."

"Were you excited about Hogwarts too Mama?" Alex interrupted.

She laughed. "Very much so, in fact I had been driving my parents crazy, asking them questions."

The little boy laughed.

"It was noon when the owl showed up, carrying my letter. That is one of my most happy memories. I read the letter quickly and told my mom that we had to go to Diagon Alley immediately to get my school supplies. She said we couldn't because I had friends coming over. But she promised to take me the next day." She looked over to her son, who was smiling. "Now, she said let's plan your party."

* * *

><p>"Papa?" Asked Alex.<p>

His father looked up from washing dinner dishes.

"Yes Alex?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"A story?" He asked "Which story?" "The one about you getting your Hogwarts letter."

His father glanced over at him.

"Has your mother already told you about getting her letter?"

The young boy nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you my story just as soon as I get these dishes done."

The boy smiled happily and sat down on a chair to wait for his father. The dishes only took a few more minutes. Then his father picked him up and carried him to the living room.

"Those kitchen chairs aren't the most comfortable, are they?"

"No, they're not Papa."

The older man smiled.

"Now the story about me getting my Hogwarts letter. I'm going to start the day before my 11th birthday. I had been super and energetic all day. 'One more sleep! One more sleep!' I kept telling my parents. They laughed at first but by the end of supper I was getting on their nerves. That night I was so excited I had great difficulty falling asleep. Eventually however I did surrender to my dreams. At midnight I was woken up by a knocking sound on my window. When I opened the window on owl flew in, carrying my Hogwarts letter. I had took the letter and raced into my parents room. 'Mom! Dad!' I had screamed. 'It's here, I got it, it's here!' They smiled then sent me back to bed. Saying we'd go get my things the next day."

Alex looked up at him, smiling.

"And now, I get to do the same. Bedtime."

Alex groaned but went up the stairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>"Alex, your friends are here."<p>

The woman smiled as her son and his best friend Luke ran down to meet their other friends.

"The back yard is all set up now."

She added. And the new five year old took off running, his playmates hot on his heels. Once everyone had arrived the kids played tag for a wild beat for that youngest Montgomery asked,

"Mama, can we have cake now?" And so it was a few minutes later, after singing to the birthday boy, all of the children had icing all over their hands and face. And later that night when all the young boys friends had left he asked,

"Papa? How many more years until I get my Hogwarts letter?"

The older man smiled and said

"Six more."

The young boy pouted but went to bed shortly after.

* * *

><p>A few days later Alex was visiting his grandparents and they had just finished lunch when the question he'd been asking everyone was asked.<p>

"Nana? Can you tell me a story?"

The elderly woman smiled and replied with,

"Which story?" An excited sparkle appeared in the boys eyes.

"The one about you getting your Hogwarts letter."

His grandmother smiled again and complied.

"My story is going to be different." She started. "Because until Hogwarts I never knew magic existed. She paused for a moment. Recalling the day that had completely altered her life. It was the day of my 11th birthday. I had already had my party so I was just celebrating with my parents. The knock on the door startled us. We weren't expecting anyone. When my mother opened the door and saw the deputy headmaster Dumbledore -now I headmaster- standing there in his Wizard robes, she nearly slammed the door in his face. However he convinced her to let him in and talk to us. His explanations made sense, especially surrounding my accidental magic. He took us to Diagon Alley and after that there was no way my parents couldn't believe him. So they agreed to let me go and we spent the rest of the afternoon getting my supplies."

The boy it was quiet for a minute.

"You knew nothing?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I like Hogwarts letters even more now."He said.

"Why is that?" He was asked. "Because, they tell people about magic."

He was rewarded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

That was all the little boy could notice. Despite the numbing charms and potions he still felt pain. Horrible, intense pain. She could hear his mama calling out to him. Apologizing over and over again. But slowly her voice-just like everything else-faded away. And he was left in peace.

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up he couldn't hear his mama calling him. But there was a pretty lady in front of him.<p>

"Where am I?" He asked.

The lady smiled sadly.

"This is heaven sweetie."

It took a moment to understand. His mother had told him that people who went to heaven never came back and that everyone went to heaven eventually. He smiled at the lady. "That's okay. I can see my Nana's parents now." The lady laughed."Why don't I hope you find them? What's your name."

"Alex." He said "Alex Montgomery." "Nice to meet you Alex, my name is Lily."

* * *

><p>Over the years the young boy grew up. And when he was old enough was told exactly what heaven was. But he still grew up. Without his old friends, but he made new ones.<p>

* * *

><p>30 years later when his Nana showed up, he finally found out what had happened all those years ago.<p>

* * *

><p>It was even longer before his friends started showing up they all had stories to tell. Alex had his own too. But they weren't as exciting.<p>

* * *

><p>When Luke showed up, Alex was the first to greet him, and was immensely relieved to find his old friend still remembered him.<p>

"So Luke, want to tell me a story?"

"About what?"

"Getting your Hogwarts letter. Was it everything we thought it would be?" His friend laughed.

"Sure I'll tell you that story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Please review<strong>


End file.
